


Deep breaths (A klance au story)

by StarGamerxox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Californa, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance likes surfing, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Shiro adopted kieth, Voltron au, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGamerxox/pseuds/StarGamerxox
Summary: Keith loved his life, then it started, his string of bad luck. It left him alone and afraid. Then shiro came. He fought tooth and nail to adopt the boy. Then he worked to make his life better.Keith figured things out and began to love life again, with his best friend pidge and his dads housemates, allura, Lotor, and matt.Then his bad luck cought up with him. Shiro, who had been captured while in the millitary and lost his arm, he was now suspectedto be a traitor.Keith had to leave shiro and was taken to californa. He planned on locking himself up and not speaking until he was homebagain, then he saw the holts, who had just moved, living across the street.Meeting Pidges new friends changed keiths world forever, and he broke his one rule.Dont fall in loveAnd boy he did, with the cuban surfer named, lance, who seemed very, very, straight





	1. Prologue

_**Prologue** _

 

Keith's mother was what some people call a gypsy. But she loved keith will all her heart. Sadly love couldn't tie down her wandering soul. When her son was six months old she left, with the promise of goodnight calls and video chats on birthdays and other special occasions.

* * *

 

By the age of 5 keith loved his life. He never was bothered by the fact his mother was always so far away. He loves the fact that on his 5th birthday she visited him. Same with christmas. Right now keith was just happy he and his dad where going to the beach. Keith loved the beach. He lived in washington so they usually went to the ocean.

They choose a spot a distance away from everybody else, and the lifeguard, that warm sunny day in early june. They chose a spot that they would regret ever choosing.

Keith had been splashing for a while with his dad but he didn't want to be in the water anymore. He took his little red kickboard and headed towards shore, his dad watching him with his back to the waves.

As keith began to play with his sand toys a big enough wave came crashing down, knocking over his father. Keiths father was taken by surprise and was knocked out by the wave. It took a moment for keith to realize he didn't hear his dads laughs anymore. He turned and saw his dad, his precious daddy, upside down in the water.

“DADDY!” Keith screamed. Sadly he had taken off his floaties and couldn't put them on by himself so he sobbed as he watched his father, wishing someone was closer to hear him and help his daddy.

By the time the lifeguard heard the child's sobs, the father, now dead, had washed up on shore and the five year old was cradling his father's head.

“please, help daddy!” keith sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Keith swore that day he wouldn't go back to the beach. But after his mother had be denied custody of her son due to her homelessness and gypsy like nature, he had been put in a foster home with a family that loved the beach.

Keith was terrified. He didn't last in that family two weeks. His next family, it was worse. The foster parents were arrested after caring for keith for over two months while abusing him.

Luckily keith was placed with his next family after summer. He loved it there. His neighbors, the shirgones were amazing. He became instantly friends with their son takashi, or shiro as he prefered. Takashi was twelve years older, making him eighteen but he loved the kid like a brother. Shiro spent many afternoons babysitting the six year old.

That was until they moved. When the shiroganes moved they promised to stay in touch, if not just for keith a shiro.

When summer came rolling around keith became a hot mess. He had many panic attacks and even attacked his foster dad after he had tried to take him into the ocean.

When the shirogane's heard about it they began to try and become foster parents, fearing the current foster family would put keith back into the system.

When they called to talk to keith after being accepted, they were heartbroken to hear that keith had already been sent back into the system. Shiro spent the next month calling the foster care system everyday until finally keith was with them again.

Life was great until next summer. They began to notice how terrified he was, not to mention the panic attacks he had when seperated from shiro for to long. Shiro, who keith had actually began to call dad for some reason, was the first to suggest they get a opinion from a doctor.

Ptsd and separation anxiety. The minimal figured out. The doctors said there still could be more, there was even a chance the boy had a birth defect affecting his speech or even autism. The shirogane's didn't care though. All they cared about was knowing how to help Keith.

The day the test results finally were completely finished was a terrible day. Keith had only been eight for over two weeks. Then the car accident happened.

 

* * *

 

Shiro had fought for a year to get keith, but finally, as he help the frail nine year old, his son, in his arms he smiled.

“i got you keith, i promise. I finally was able to adopt you,” the nine year old and the twenty-one year-old where never happier than that day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After life had calmed down, keiths bad luck has to come back

_**Chapter 1** _

 

 

“A dog?” Shiro stood staring at keith's physiatrist.

“yes, a service dog, or a emotional support dog to be specific in keiths case, although the dog would have training like how to care for ptsd and autism as well as how to stop/control a panic attack. It might really help keith since our sessions aren't enough.” she said softly.

Shiros eyes looked down at the twelve year old, who was currently asleep.

“yea. How can i get one?” shiro asked looking back up at the professional.

“I'll contact you about it.” she said as he nodded, picking up the twelve year old and leaving, being careful about his prosthetic arm.

 

* * *

 

Keith stared at the dog, a husky with bright blue eyes. Shiro was in awe to see keith this happy since he hadn't been happy since shiro came back. When shiro had adoptes keith he had been the army for a year. About 3 months after keith turned 11 shiro was deployed. He went missing 3 months into deployment. He remembered his neighbors, and keith's best friends family the holts somber expressions as they recalled the saddening events as they learned. Keith had began to cling to matt and pidge, actually going as far as to leave the guest room in the middle of the night and go into one of the holt siblings room in tears.

When Shiro had finally been found he was in dire need of a surgery. A surgery that replaced one of his arms with a prosthetic.

 

* * *

 

“what do you wanna name him?” shiro snapped from his memories, trying to hide the obvious tears filling his eyes.

“Red, and shes a her.” keith said smiling at the husky. Shiro nodded smiling down at keith.

 

* * *

 

“she's so cool!”pidge squealed petting the happy husky. Keith only nodded, feeling the mood not to speak, although he did know sign language pretty well, as did the holts and shiro.

‘I know, i love her. Her name is red’ he signed smiling at his service dog.

 

* * *

 

‘WHAT!’ His violence signs matched the tears in the 15 year olds eyes. His only friend was moving. Pidge bit back the tears that wanted to escape.

“matts gonna stay here, move in with you guys, allura and Lotor. You know? Your dad quit his job so matt offered to help pay rent. Plus your gonna be homeschooled.” pidge said pulling her friend into a hug. Where most teens their age hated hugging, and keith usually did too, pidges hugs where always welcome.

“i dont want you to move.” keith whispered.

California is a long ways away from seattle. That became very evident, very quickly.

 

“wait what! No dad!” keith was being pulled from his house.

“im sorry but mr. Takashi Shirogane is under suspect of being a traitor while overseas,” a officer said.

“what! Dad! Dad lost his arm while overseas!” keith yelled squirming in the officers arms.

“keith don't fight. Officer please.” shiro stared at his son as he begged. Allura and her husband stared in shock from the kitchen. Matt was standing outside their house, mouth agape, reds leash in hand.

“I'm sorry, Keith will be placed in a temporary foster home until this is cleared up. To move the dog there will have to be a long process so she won't come with.” another officer said placing shiro in handcuffs.

“seriously guys!?” matt said running forward.

“dad!”

“keith!”

“enough!” an officer yelled. Keith sobbed as his father was brought to a cop car. He was told to pack what he could in ten minutes, say goodbye, and get ready to leave. Matt had promised he would head down to california, which is where keith's foster family would be, to visit his family and bring the rest of keiths things. Keith was shaking as he hugged allura, crying into her shoulder as he clung to her.

“Im going to miss you so much.” keith whispered. Allura sighed softly at keith. She was his family just as much as matt and shiro where, just as much as pidge was his family.

“heh, the good news is that my family lives in cali, maybe you'll run into pidge,” matt said ruffling keiths hair, much to the teens annoyance.

“whatever.” keith mumbled, starting to shut everyone out as he walked to the car that appeared outside the house, his old social workers car.

“hello keith, im sorry he had to meet again, especially in this circumstance.”she said but keith didn't hear her, he didn't hear anything except the heartbeat in his ears and the pain in his heart. He wanted his dad, he wanted life to be normal again, but it wasn't.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has arrived at his foster family and he didnt think much of it, until he meets the family across the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im so excited ti be writing this story for you all. Ive been planning this story for about 2 weeks now ans am super happy to have posted it. I cosplay keith and have already done a few musicallys/tic toc of him. Im so happy to say that this story is being written as fast as i can. I usually struggle and even if i get writers block i will work to keep this story going.   
> If you want to see something happen, comment and i will try if i can to add ir

_**Chapter 2** _   


“and this is your room for the time being.” keith's new foster mom said. Keith liked her and her husband. They were nice and they understood why he wasn't talking. Of course they didn't know sign language like pidge, matt, shiro and the others did but they didn’t pressure him to speak. They were also very willing to try and speed up the process of getting Red there. 

“Well, feel free to unpack and relax, the family across the street is coming over for dinner, and you will need to be at dinner, but besides that feel free to do whatever.” she smiled at keith before leaving the room, leaving the door cracked as she left.

Keith flopped on the bed opening up his phone, calling pidge.

“hey, whats up keith?” pidge's voice filled keiths ear calming him.

“d-did matt tell you guys?” he asked softly. He could hear pidge take a sharp breath.

“y-yea. Keith im so sorry!” her voice got louder and more high pitched.

Keith sighed pulling his knees to his chest.

“don't say sorry, just promise to keep me updated if matt finds out anything,” his voice was strained. He really didn't want to talk anymore, he just wanted to curl up, pull red close to him, and listen to his father's soft hums. 

“okay keith, now go rest, i have to go soon anyway.” pidge sighed. Keith let out a sound of understanding before hanging up. Keith curled up, head to his knees, aobs escaping his chapped lips.

“keith dinners ready!” his foster mother called. Keith sat up and began to wipe at his red eyes before standing up slowly. He grabbed his phone, looking at the lock screen photo of him and shiro. A tear streaked his face before he walked downstairs. He sat at the dinner table, not meeting the adults eyes as he stared at the photo on his phone. He had began to zone out when there was a loud knock on the door.

“well that must be them, i'll be right back.” his foster mother, who he had just remembered was named Nancy, got up to open the door.

“well hello, come in come in!” Macys happy voice said and another voice replied with a happy hello. A voice that made keith stand up straight and turn to the door.

“Pidge?” keith gasped staring at the small girl and her parents.

“keith?” pidge and her father, sam, said at once. Pidges mother stared in shock

Keith's face lit up in a smile and walked forward, wrapping pidge in a hug. Soon sam and pidges mother, Kathleen, joined in the hug.

“oh, you know keith?” Nancy asked. Kathleen and sam pulled away from the hug. They smiled and nodded but pidge wrapped her arms tighter around keith's waist.

“yep, before we moved he, his father, and the lovely couple living with them were our neighbors, when we moved our son stayed and moved in with them as well.” Sam said looking at keith and pidge.

“it seems him and katie are quiet close.” nacy observed. Keith flinched when she called pidge katie.

“pidge.” keith said softly. Pidge, who was shocked to hear him speak, smiled and hugged him tighter.

“yea, we are pretty close, he's like a brother to me, and my best friend.” pidge said softly pulling away from her best friend.

“omg keith you have to meet my new friends! You might not like lance but hunks a really good cook!” pidge said happily. Keith smiled.

‘okay sounds awesome,’ he seemed more comfortable again, using sign language instead of speaking. Pidge smiled.

“great! How about we meet up tomorrow… well if that's okay with your foster family.” pidge said. Keith turned to face nancy with begging eyes. Nancy laughed and nodded. Pidge squealed happily, throwing her arms around her best friend.

 

* * *

 

After dinner, pidge and keith where very reluctant to let the other go.

‘promise we will hang out tomorrow?’ keith signed, his eyes filled with hope. Pidge just smiled and nodded.

“of course you dork!” she laughed hugging him one last time. 

That night as keith sat under the blankets on his bed, he smiled, thinking about the next day, just hoping it didn't take to long for tomorrow to come.

 


End file.
